


polyphemus

by chiyoki



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiyoki/pseuds/chiyoki
Summary: a bit based on the monster polyphemus, who imprisoned odysseus and ate him alive.





	polyphemus

a vicious, meagre little creature fed off of the rotting flesh and carcasses that lived here. controlled only by a heinous hunger, it cracked open bones and tore through its meal for the rich, thick blood. its skin was caked in disease and a pulsing, oozing liquid that slowly leaked from its poisoned veins. spider-like limbs reached out in every direction, bent and battered and bruised, in an attempt to walk upon this cursed land. piercing his ragged, yellow skin, bones stuck out and tugged and pulled until he bled.

instinctively, as foreign footsteps trod into its territory, the creature glanced up at its next meal, wolfish teeth barred. as its rat-like, luminous eyes stared at the _thing_ , it saw blood leaked from his dishevelled limbs, and pale, bony fingers reached out to whatever god watched over this cruel realm. a feast was waiting, staring back at the creature: adrenaline poured through its veins, excitement danced on the tips of its toes and fingers, and like that of an animal, swiftly sunk its yellowed teeth into the prey.

like a perverse dance, prey and predator struck at each other, fangs tearing and cutting and scratching, the _thing_ sharply and cleverly biting its delicate eyes. now having to rely only on sound, the creature slunk into the shadows, crawling into the safety of darkness. yet the prey became predator and held no mercy, and carefully, _quietly_ , dragged himself further into the alley. chasing the struggling, grasping breaths, he easily found the dying creature, which lay like a pile of rags on the concrete, and drowning in its own, thick blood.

as the sun steadily rose, the ragged creature merely looked upon this _thing,_ and yet met only with a horrific monster that the night once concealed.

 

 


End file.
